Forever and Always
by littlemisscullen23
Summary: Bella is a newly changed vampire and can't remember much of her human life. She is staying with the Cullens' and is re-falling in live with all of them in different ways.
1. Awake and Confused

Darkness that is all I remember. Maybe little flashes of my former life but I knew that was over. I was different now. I could feel it. When I opened my eyes everything was so clear and detailed.

I was in a VERY pink room, there were three big windows and the room had to be at least twice the size of any room I could remember being in. I noticed all the tiny details in the room; I could even see the tiny particles of dust floating through the air.

When I finally sat up off a very soft and fluffy bed, I realized that there were two girls in the room with me, they looked very familiar but I just couldn't think of their names. Come to think of it, I didn't even remember my own name or how I got where I was, or even where I was.

"She's awake!" yelled a tiny pixie-like girl. She had short spiky black hair that shot up in every direction. She was very petite, probably only 4"11. She was very pretty and her outfit was amazing. She has on a jean mini-skirt with a pink baby doll top.

"Alice," The beautiful blonde girl hissed," her hearing is extra-sensitive right now be quiet!" The blonde who I wasn't sure of her name was glaring at the tiny girl who's name must have been Alice. But Alice just ignored the blonde girl and danced over to me and sat on the bed.

"OhBellawehavebeenwaitingforeverforyoutowakeup!" Alice said the words so fast I couldn't even comprehend what she was saying. Wait did she just call me Bella?

"Um…hello? I'm sorry but who are you and where am I?" I was so confused but I tried to sound the nicest I could without offending the tiny pixie, Alice.

"Oh Bella, I am SO sorry. I am Mary Alice Cullen, but just call me Alice please. That is Rosalie," Alice stated as she looked at the gorgeous blonde girl who was very tall and had golden eyes," and you are at my house, we are like going to be the best friends EVER!" Alice practically yelled in my ear.

"Wow. Alright then, um, Alice." I said sounding confused.

"I apologize for Alice's obnoxious behavior." Rosalie stated, obviously annoyed at Alice.

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"Well Bella, are you sure you want to know. We don't want to cause you to remember anything upsetting." Rosalie said.

Then I remembered it.

_Walking through the forest at night. Hearing footsteps, screaming, then it all went black. I could still hear everything the two male voices yelling and big loud thuds as the men fought. Then I heard nothing but silence but felt only a pair of strong cold arms around me. I had to be asleep for days. The fire it wouldn't stop. And while the fire was engulfing my whole body I remembered hearing the voices._

"_Is she going to be alright Alice? Can you see if she will live?" A velvety male voice asked._

"_Yes, Edward, she will be fine. I am so excited I just can't wait! Me and Bella are going to be great friends!" A girl who was obviously Alice said._

I finally came back to reality when I realized Alice was calling my name.

"Oh, sorry Alice. Um, actually I don't want to know how you know me but I do have two questions. Who was the man that hurt me and how am I not dead?" I was confused at this point but I knew I didn't want to relieve that painful memory of that night.

"Well Bella, to your first question it was a umm bad person named James. He attacked you and to your second question you lived because when James attacked you my brother, Edward, brought you back here. We, me and my family, found that the only way you would live would be that if we changed you. Now you are no longer mortal, you are a vampire." Alice stated as coolly and calmly as someone could ever be.


	2. Edward Cullen

All the time Alice was talking I could not bring myself to comprehend all the words she was saying. There was no way in the world I, Isabella Marie Swan, could be a vampire.

"Um, well. I-I don't know what to say. How am I a vampire if I don't feel the need to drink blood?" I asked

"Well, that is a bit odd isn't it? Maybe our father, Carlisle can answer that question for you." Alice said.

As soon as Alice said this, the most gorgeous man I have ever seen walked into the room. He was really tall with amazing bronze hair and golden eyes. As soon as I saw him I felt something I have never felt before. The emotion I felt was a new one to me. I had never felt something like this. It was as if I could not look away from the beautiful man in front of me, I was sort of drawn to him.

"Hello Bella. My name is Edward. Edward Cullen. I am honored to meet you." Edward's velvety voice said.

This man, Edward I mean was so beautiful his voice was even beautiful. And the way my name sounded coming from his mouth was amazing. My name had never sounded so beautiful.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Edward." I said trying to hide my nervousness.

"Hmmm… Bella. That name really suits you. Actually your name does not even do you justice. You are much more than beautiful." Edward said.

Wait. Did the most gorgeous Edward Cullen just call me beautiful? Me? Isabella Swan? I couldn't believe it. There was no possible way. I was so caught up in my thoughts I hardly realized I still hadn't answered Edward.

"T-T-Thank Y-You." I said.

Oh my. I am so stupid. Why did I stutter like that? Stupid, stupid Bella. Note to self. Socialize with boys more often.

"Ahem." I looked over to see the tiny pixie, Alice, clearing her throat like she wanted to get our attention. Our take me out of my little day dreaming state.

"Sorry." I said.

Until Alice had cleared her throat I had actually forgotten she and Rosalie were still in the room.

"Bella, I think we should take you down stairs to meet the rest of the family." Rosalie said.

"Okay that would be great!"

At this moment millions of thoughts were running through my head. What if their family didn't like me? What if I offended them in some way? What if they thought I was weird because I didn't want to drink blood? With all of these thoughts consuming my mind I didn't even realize I had already walked all the way down the stairs and was slowly approaching the Cullens.

"Hey guys this is Bella" Alice said.


	3. Powers and Love?

Chapter 3. Sorry I've been forgetting to put the disclaimer. Stephenie Meyer owns it all! I wish I did. But I don't so oh well. I hope you all like it! BTW. A good song for Bella and Edward would be Lullaby by The Spill Canvas. It definitely describes Bella and Edward's relationship!

Wow. That was the only word that came to my mind when I saw the four other vampires that I had yet to meet. As I looked at them I had never felt so self-conscious. Wait. I had never heard of a self-conscious vampire before. Oh, well. I guess I really am different. No matter what I am.

"Bella, I want you to meet Jasper, Esme, Emmett, and Carlisle Cullen." As Alice said each name a different look passed through her eyes. For Jasper it was pure love. For Esme admiration, for Emmett a look a sister would give a brother, and for Carlisle a thankful look.

"Rosalie is Emmett's mate, Alice is Jasper's, Carlisle is Esme's, and I have no mate." When Edward said this I had turned to look at him. And one thought ran through my mind as he said this 'I would LOVE to be his mate'. When I thought this Edward looked at me in disbelief and confusion.

"Some of us also possess special powers. I can read minds," Uh-oh. So he has heard me thoughts." Though I cannot read yours. Alice can see the future and Jasper can manipulate and feel people's emotions."

"That's really cool. Is it possible that I could have a power?" I was just curious. But I, of course could never have a power. I mean I was plain old Bella. I was not special in anyway.

"Of course you are special Bella." Edward replied.

"Wait Edward. I didn't speak. How did you know I thought that if you could not read my mind?"

"Um. I'm not sure. It's like you can block out people. Like you can put a shield around yourself to block people out."

"That's right Edward. Bella could be a shield. I would like to test this and see if it's true. Bella, could you focus on Alice and Edward try to read Alice's mind." Carlisle suddenly interjected in our little talk.

I did as Carlisle said. I completely ignored all the other vampires in the room and focused only on Alice. I could see a blue circle surrounding us and only us. It's like I had built a room around Alice's mind, and at the door I could hear someone trying to barge into the room but the door was locked so they could not come in.

"I can't read Alice's mind Carlisle. It's like a door was blocking me out. I think Bella is a shield. This is so incredible! I have never met a shield before." Edward said.

"YAY! Bellathisissooocool! Iwishmypowerwasascoolasyours! It'ssonotfair!!" Alice said this all in one breath but somehow I had managed to understand every single word she had said.

"I can't believe this! I mean I would have never thought I could be special. More or less have special powers!" I practically yelled.

"Whoa! Calm down Bella! Please your emotions have me about ready to jump up and down so much I will fly through the ceiling." Jasper said.

"Sorry Jasper, I'm just so excited! I mean who would have ever thought I could have such a cool power!"

"I would have never doubted you had a power Bella. You are extraordinary." Edward said. Whenever he said something so sweet within the first five minutes I had known him my heart did little fluttery leaps of joy. Wait. Did I have feelings for Edward?

"Bella. Could I talk to you for a moment?" Edward's sweet velvety voice interrupted my thinking. And as he pulled me from my thoughts I could only pray that I had put my shield up before I had thought those things.

"Of course Edward. Let's just take a walk. You lead the way." As I said this I looked at Edward and saw a flash something in his eyes but I wasn't quite sure what it was.

When Edward walked out of the house I instinctively followed him. His voice. His face. It seemed a little familiar. No. There was no way I know this god-like creature. I mean even if I was a vampire too and was inhumanly beautiful, I had nothing on Edward Cullen. I just want to reach up and touch his amazing bronze wild and reckless hair.

"Umm, so Bella. I was wondering. Do you remember anything about your human life?" Edward said this as he took a step forward towards me. " Do you remember anything at all? Like me perhaps?" When Edward said this I was so confused. I mean I knew everyone had seemed so familiar but I wasn't 100 percent sure I had actually known them.

"I'm sorry Edward. I do not really remember much. Everyone does seem familiar but I don't really know. Will you help me remember? Tell me something that could jog my memory. I mean Out of everyone I feel the most drawn to you. As if somehow you were something significant in my human life. I have never felt this drawn to someone in my life. Vampire or human. I feel like I should remember you but I can't."

"Bella, Bella. It's okay. You don't have to remember yet. But you will. Eventually I can only hope you will remember us. What we had together."

"What were we Edward? Where did we stand in our relationship?"

"Well Bella. I don't know if I should tell you quite yet love-"As soon as Edward let that one nickname slip his eyes bulged out of his head and he started to apologize. But while he was ranting on and on I saw flashes one by one of Edward and I together. Laughing, hugging, kissing, and laying down together in a beautiful meadow.

"Edward, It's fine do not apologize. I think I remember. I remember a meadow. And we were laughing and we-we kissed. Did I love you? I mean do I love you?"

"Bella, I don't know if you still love me. But with you loving me other memories may come back. Memories I don't think you want to remember. But you have to know. I still and always will love you. Forever and Always, love, forever and always. We were meant for each other. "

When Edward said these words. My heart skipped a beat. I loved him. But I wasn't sure if I was ready to be with him. It was all happening too fast.

"Edward. I ju-just think I need some time to think. Just let me think things over and for now let's be friends. I don't want to be haunted by whatever my past has in store for me quite yet. I don't think I can handle it. I'm so sorry."

"No Bella, It's quite alright. I apologize for being so forward with my emotions. Anyway, we should be getting back to the house." After seeing the way he reacted in this cold and distant manner, I instantly regretted saying what I did. I just needed time to think and if he loved me as much as he said he did he would understand that.

So guys. I know it's moving a tad bit fast but I will slow it down a little bit. Sorry for taking so long to update but I do have a life and I'm sorry. BUT the more reviews I get the faster I update and the longer the next chapter will be!

5 reviews=1 months wait.

10=2 weeks

15=1 week

20=3 days

25 or more=1 day!

So review please! Love ya'll!! Bye!


	4. Authours Note: MUST READ!

Authors Note: Sorry guys. I don't really know where I'm going with this story. I mean I'm just not into it anymore. So if someone wants to adopt it let me know. This story has been giving me some serious writers block and I just don't know what to do with it. So I apologize to everyone who liked this story and read it. And I want to thank all of the loyal people who read this story every update.

Always and Forever,

Littlemisscullen23


End file.
